Party at my House
by Ciaura
Summary: Tai's family is going out for the weekend and has left Tai at home. Alone and bored, Tai decides to invite his best friend Matt over for a sleepover. What happens after one small kiss? And what hidden feelings does Tai have for Matt? Includes Tai x Matt lemon one-shot.


**This is a story written by one of my friends who doesn't like yaoi or slash pairings and didn't want it on their fanfiction account, so I'm uploading it on mine. ^^ This was done as a challenge to see if they could write a good yaoi/slash fanfic so please review! Be nice though because this is their first time writing something like this :D If there are some requests for another one-shot story, hopefully I can convince my friend to write another. Enjoy~ :3**

**WARNING: Includes explicit smex scene and yaoi**

* * *

"Try and keep the house clean while we're gone Tai" Tai's mum says, as she closes the door.

Tai parents were going away for the weekend with his sister, so he was all alone in the house, which was how he liked it.

"Time to call up some friends for a party" Tai said to himself.

Picking up the phone, Tai dialled the first number that came into his head.

"Hey Matt, I'm going to have a party at my house while my parents are away, so you want to come over, I'm having it tonight?" Tai asks.

"Sure Tai, who else is coming?" Matt answered.

"Not sure yet, have to ring some other people, but it will start around six" Tai explained.

"Okay, I will be there" Matt says, then hangs up the phone.

Tai placed the phone down, and thought about Matt. His golden blonde hair all spiked up, and his slim physique as he slips off his shirt. The thought sent sweat running down Tai's forehead, and Tai quickly shut the images out of his head.

"What was that?" he says out loud.

Tai looked at the kitchen clock, reading the arms he says aloud,

"Ten to six".

Realising what he had just said, Tai quickly ran to the bathroom and took off his shirt, unbuckled his belt and slipped off his undergarments. Pulling the curtain back he slid into the shower and turned on the water. It ran down his body, sending shivers up his spine. He grabbed the shampoo and began to wash his hair.

"Matt will be here soon" he says to himself.

"Hey mum, I'm going over to Tai's okay" Matt says as he leaves his house and makes his way to Tai's.

The road to Tai's only takes Matt twenty minutes, which isn't very long. Along the way, Matt thinks about all the times he has had with Tai. When the Digimon were attacking the real world and Tai and him got the ability to get Mega level Digimon, and they held hands while doing it.

"Wow, I never realised we held hands" Matt says to himself.

The rest of the walk was silent, only the rush of cars as they drove by. Soon enough, Matt reaches Tai's apartment building. After ascending the stairs, Matt stands at Tai door and grabs the handle. As always, it is unlocked. Matt steps inside to an empty looking house.

"Tai, its Matt, are you here?" Matt calls out.

"Yeah, I'm just in here, I'll be out in a minute" Tai answers.

Matt walks towards the hallway where Tai's voice emanated.

"What are you doing?" Matt asks, as he looks around into the bathroom.

Two metres away, Tai is wrapping his towel around him, and Matt sees the water droplets dribble down his muscular back and to his tailbone.

"Matt?" Tai says.

"Oh, um, sorry Tai, I'll just wait in your room" Matt answers, hiding the red colour in his cheeks.

Matt walks into Tai's room and sits on the bed, waiting for Tai to finish.

Tai walks out of the bathroom with the towel on, and walks towards his room where Matt sits on the bed, waiting.

"Hey Matt, I need some fresh clothes" Tai says, entering the room and crossing over to his dresser.

"Oh, okay" Matt answers, blushing from the sight of Tai's chest and V-line.

"Matt, are you blushing?" Tai asks, walking over to Matt in his towel.

"What? No" Matt answers, getting to his feet.

Tai stands right in front of Matt, looking into his eyes, as Matt does the same. Simultaneously, they lean in and kiss each other. Both quickly pull away, confused.

"I'm sorry Tai" Matt says.

"No, its okay Matt" Tai replies.

The two move closer together again, and lean in for another kiss. Tai places his hand on Matt's head, while they slip their tongues in and out of each other's mouths. Tai grabs the bottom of Matt's shirt and lifts it off, briefly stopping the kissing, before resuming it again. Matt runs his hands up Tai back, tensing at the masculinity.

Leaning back slightly, Matt falls onto the bed, with Tai on top of him. Slowly, Tai slides his hand down Matt's stomach, feeling the slight rise and fall of his abs. Tai's hand reaches Matt's pants, and he unbuckles the belt and unzips the zip. Matt lets out a small grunt as Tai's hand slides into his pants, and his fingers touch Matt's hardened shaft.

Tai slowly begins to kiss Matt's neck, and proceeds to go down his chest and stomach, while pulling Matt's pants away.

"Oh, Tai, yes" Matt whispers.

Tai's lips reach Matt's V-line, and Matt tenses slightly as Tai kisses the tip of his penis. Running his tongue up the shaft, Tai closes his eyes in satisfaction before wrapping his lips around Matt's penis. The sensation was thrilling, exciting, but also calming for Matt, as Tai sucked and licked his 7-inch lollipop. Matt releases a small groan, as the pleasure takes hold and he can't contain himself. Tai works away at his dick more and more, and the intimacy sends goose bumps down Matt's legs. After one final stroke, Tai moves forward and plunges his lips against Matt's again. Their groins rest on each other, the shafts rubbing against one another, trying to position themselves, Matt's wet one sliding more than Tai's. Matt wraps his hands around Tai; as they curl their tongues inside each other's mouth. Rolling, Matt moves himself on top of Tai, lifting his leg slightly higher to rest it on Tai's hip.

Matt slides himself down Tai's body, kissing and sucking his nipples on the way, and sliding his finger down the middle of his toned stomach. Tai flinches and releases a small squeak as Matt reaches his 8-inch disco stick. Before placing his lips around Tai's rod, Matt goes lower and licks from the arsehole to the balls, sucking on his balls briefly and releasing them with a pop. The sound sends thrills down Tai's spine, and Matt quickly engulfs Tai's pole in his mouth, sucking with the same rhythmic motion as Tai had done to him. The taste of Tai's freshly washed penis tickled his tongue as he rolled it over the cylindrical rod. Just as Tai had done, Matt moves himself upwards again to kiss Tai, and indulge both their senses as they caress each other's bodies, as their penis lay on each other.

"Tai, I never thought you felt this way" Matt explains, staring into Tai's eyes.

"I never thought it of you, but now" Tai answers.

He kisses Matt again, slowly.

"I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure how you felt" Matt says.

"I know, I felt the same way, but shoosh" Tai replies, kissing Matt again.

They continue to kiss, feeling each other's bodies and muscle tone. Tai wraps his legs around Matt.  
"Stick it in me, I want it" Tai whispers.

Matt grabs Tai's legs and pushes them up and apart, giving him a clear route to Tai's hole. Grabbing his penis, Matt pushes it slowly into Tai, feeling the tight muscles ease apart.

"Oh, yeah, fuck me" Tai whispers, as Matt thrusts in and out.

Matt increases the pace, sliding in and out faster and faster, then slowing and kissing Tai while he moans and groans louder and louder.

"Oh yes!" Tai yells, grasping his penis and sliding it through his hand.

Matt slows down and pulls out, before it becomes too overwhelming. Still laying, Matt positions himself on top of Tai, who points his shaft upwards as Matt sits down on top of it and moans.

"Fuck yes" Matt whispers, moving his hips up and down, allowing Tai's stick to penetrate as deep as possible.

Grasping his own penis, Matt strokes it as fast as he rides Tai.

"Oh yeah, oh yes, yes!" Matt screams.

The stimulation is so overwhelming that Matt almost releases his load, but restrains himself.

"That was a close one" Tai says.

Sliding himself off of Tai's pole, Matt lays flat against Tai's stomach, kissing him and injecting his tongue into Tai's mouth. After the sensation diminishes slightly, Matt rolls over and lies next to Tai. Together, they grasp their dicks and stroke to each other's rhythm. The stimulation increases again, and both can't resist the urges any more. Matt releases his load and it lands on his stomach and chest, just before Tai releases his own over his body. Tai rolls and licks some off of Matt, enjoying the taste. Matt pushes Tai back and slides his tongue over Tai's stomach, picking up the white fluid that landed there, before resting his head on Tai's chest, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of Tai's heartbeat.

Tai wakes to find himself lying in bed next to Matt, completely naked. Allowing himself to smile, Tai whispers,

"This is how I like it".


End file.
